


First Love

by jhsdhalr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhsdhalr/pseuds/jhsdhalr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from Sherlock's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a short section without punctuation.

When I was three years old Mycroft gave me a teddy bear. Mycroft and I were not close, the age difference was too great, but this was Christmas and he was home from School and he gave me a teddy bear.

I loved that teddy bear and carried it everywhere I went. I took it to bed with me, I talked to it, I cuddled it, I even kissed it on occasion. It shared my life and my thoughts and when I was sent away to School at the tender age of 8 years it went with me into exile.

I was not a naturally friendly child. I was quiet and wrapped in my own world. I didn't feel any need to interact closely with my fellow prisoners. I had my bear and he was enough. But being different is suspicious. Being different is anti social. Being uninterested in running, jumping, screaming and throwing things is too different to be allowed. My bear and I took some painful criticism.

Then I left him behind one day on my bed. I was late for breakfast and I left him behind. He was sitting on the bed when I last saw him, looking calm and loving as he always did. As soon as breakfast was over I rushed to my dormitory to collect him as I knew he would be upset without me and --------

Stuffing all over my bed and ears and the padding from his paws and his legs were torn off and his head was on the floor and his eyes were missing and I never found them and his arms were shredded with scissors it was a well done murder he was unrecognizable and I fell on the bed sobbing I lay in the remains of my bear and my heart was broken and I vowed aloud that nothing like this would ever happen to me again my heart was dead and I would never let this happen again as long as I lived.

Oh, I suppose you want to know his name. It was John.

THE END


End file.
